Happy birthday Sesshomaru-Sama!
by GaaraLove4-ever
Summary: A one-shot about Sesshomaru's birthday please read and review :)


_**Hello everyone, how did you like my last one-shot? This is a Seshomaru and Rin one-shot. If you have any ideas of what I should do next please tell me in a review thanx. Please read and review.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

Seshomaru had noticed something very strange and different was going on.

To begin with, Jaken and Rin were whispering late at night, and when they thought he wasn't there. Whenever he went near to them when they were whispering together, they would stop. He couldn't think of any reason why.

He noticed this this about a week ago, He didn't say anything at first because he was so focused of finding, and killing Naraku he hadn't noticed. But then he started noticing them whispering at night and more and more often during the day, And he started wondering what else had happened when he wasn't paying attention to them.

He wondered if they were thinking about abandoning him and joining Naraku or Inuyasha, or maybe just going back to their homes. He vaguely remembered that Jaken was the Lord of his tribe before he dropped everything to come follow him.

And did he ever think that Rin might not want to travel the world with him in order to hunt down and kill Naraku, but instead wanted to go live in a human village?

because after all she was just a mortal. They probably just stayed with him because they were scared of what he would do if they said they wanted to leave. That was probably it he thought to himself.

**The Next Day **

Sesshomaru called Rin and Jaken to his side for a ''meeting'' he said.

''Rin, Jaken, you may go home.'

Sesshomaru said and turned around and walked away.

Rin started to cry, then Jaken cried too, soon they were both crying waterfalls.

''B-but I don't want to leave!''

Rin cried into Jaken's shoulder.

''Neither do I!''

Jaken cried.

''What did I do to make Sesshomaru-Sama so mad?!''

Rin cried.

''I-I don't know!''

Jaken cried.

Sesshomaru smelt tears and came back.

Seeing them crying Sesshomaru thought they were crying out of happiness and became even more annoyed.

And growled,

''Stop crying and go already.''

Jaken groveled at Sesshomaru's feet and said with tears in his eyes,

''Please my lord please let me continue to serve you, please do not send me away!''

Rin nodded vigorously and went up to Sesshomaru bowing and said still crying,

''please! Don't send Rin away! Rin promises to be good! Rin will not take so long getting food and hurry so she won't slow you down! Please, please don't send Rin away!''

Sesshomaru was the tiniest bit embarrassed, and said,

''Fine, if you must.''

Rin and Jaken immediately got up and wiped their eyes, Rin gave Sesshomaru her biggest sincerest smile.

''Come.''

Sesshomaru commanded

Rin and Jaken followed eagerly,

A couple weeks later when Sesshomaru was out hunting,

Rin and Jaken went into the forest, Sesshomaru smelt Inuyasha and rushed to go find him, as he got closer he saw that Rin and Jaken were with him as well.

Now Sesshomaru was mad! Then suddenly he saw Inuyasha jump up out of the trees and leave, Sesshomaru remembered last week when Jaken left for five days, he was probably plotting with Inuyasha!

A few more days later Sesshomaru was sulking around and Rin and Jaken were extremely happy,

one day Rin went up to Sesshomaru and said,

''Sesshomaru-Sama? Can you come with Rin please?''

Sesshomaru couldn't say no to her adorable face and went with her,

he followed her to a clearing and he sighed and asked,

''What Rin?"'

Rin giggled and said,

''Now!''

at that Jaken, Ah-Un, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miriko, Sango and Shippo all popped out and yelled,

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY SESSHOMARU-SAMA!''

Sesshomaru was stunned

''How did you know?''

he asked, confused,

''You remember when I went away last week? I went and saw your mother and she told me!''

Jaken said,

Sesshomaru was very embarrassed he thought all those horrible thoughts about Rin and Jaken when all they were doing was planing a party for him!

For possibly (And probably) the first time ever Sesshomaru relaxed and enjoyed himself.

Rin came up to him blushing and asked Sesshomaru to lean down, he did and Rin whispered in his ear,

''Happy birthday Sesshomaru-Sama''

then she kissed him on the cheek, blushed more, and ran away.

_**The End **_

_**See that button? That is the button of safety.**_

_**If you push that button and review, the world will not blow up! don't you wanna save the world? If so, push the button! :)**_


End file.
